Von knuddeligen Kuschelbären, geplanten Hochzeiten
by sittingPencil
Summary: und überraschenderweise heterosexuellen Slytherins. Der wohlverdiente Frieden ist eingekehrt in die Magische Welt und die Liebe und Harmonie ist allgegenwärtig – nicht mal Geschlecht, Alter und Größe stellen Hürden für sie dar. Cracfic, OOC, Kein Plot
1. Der Beginn eines wundervollen Tages

**Von knuddeligen Kuschelbären, geplanten Hochzeiten und überraschenderweise heterosexuellen Slytherins**

**Inhalt:** Der wohlverdiente Frieden ist eingekehrt in die Magische Welt und die Liebe und Harmonie ist allgegenwärtig – vor allem in den Bewohnern der Magischen Welt. Kaum noch Grenzen kennt sie, weder Alter noch Größe oder Geschlecht stellt eine Hürde für sie dar. Und alle sind glücklich. 3 (Crackfic, Fluff, OOC)

**Disclaimer:**Verzerrte Charaktere und vieles andere gehört J. K. Rowling; die Geschichte ist mein. Geld wird nicht verdient.

**Warnung: **Badfic, OOC, Slash, Fluff

* * *

**1. Der Beginn eines wundervollen Tages**

Wie eine warme Decke aus goldenen Blütenblättern streckte die Sonne ihre Strahlen aus, verbreitete ihren Glanz in allen Ritzen, Ecken, Wipfeln und Häusern des Landes, um die Erdenbewohner mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wach zu kitzeln. Darunter an erster Stelle die entzückenden Kaninchen und Schmetterlinge, die sich schon in diesen frühen Morgenstunden niedlich auf der saftigen, grünen Wiese tummelten.

Ein hagerer Mann, der trotz seines abstoßenden Aussehens etwas ungemein Attraktives und Anziehendes hatte, wackelte in einer klobigen und zugleich gemütlich wirkenden Hütte am Rand des märchenhaften Waldes mit seiner übergroßen Nase, die manch einer als ‚aristokratisch' bezeichnen mochte, als auch ihn der seltene Sonnenschein mitten ins blasse Gesicht traf.

Mit einem leisen Murren drehte er dem Fenster den Rücken zu und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er mit seiner Nasenspitze an den weichen, kuscheligen Körper seines Liebhabers stieß. Auch wenn Severus Snape ein Morgenmuffel war: _Ihm_ konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.

Er schlug die Augen auf und ließ seinen für gewöhnlich so kalten Blick unendlich sanft, so dass man am liebsten seinen Kopf auf ihn gebettet hätte, über den nackten, zu einer haarigen Kugel eingerollten Körper des bärtigen Wildhüters Rubeus Hagrid gleiten.

Severus konnte sich eines leisen, wohligen Seufzens nicht verwehren. Wie gerne er sich noch ein wenig in diesem himmlischen, riesigen Anblick gesonnt hätte… – Doch er hatte gestern schon beschlossen, seinem Liebsten heute ein himmlisches Frühstück zu bereiten. Schließlich bekamen sie heute Abend Besuch von Freunden, daher mussten sie gestärkt den Tag bestreiten.

So leise wie möglich, nicht ohne immer wieder einen Blick auf seinen knuddeligen Kuschelbären zu werfen, erhob sich Severus aus dem Bett, begann das Teewasser aufzusetzen und erfreute sich dabei an seiner eigenen Nacktheit und der seines schlafenden Schatzes. Leise summend holte er die Pfanne und ein paar Eier heraus.

Mit seinen Gedanken war er selbstverständlich ganz woanders. Genauer: Um einige süße Stunden in der Zeit zurück… Ja, man konnte sagen, Severus Snape führte nach all den Jahren endlich ein ihn komplett ausfüllendes Liebesleben.

* * *

_A/N: Nicht weinen! Das nächste Kapitel wird länger._


	2. Was soll ich anziehen, Schatz?

**2. Was soll ich anziehen, Schatz?**

Ein silbernes Seidenhemd flog in hohem Bogen durchs Schlafzimmer, begleitet von einem hysterischen, von den hohen Wänden des herrlichen Anwesens zigfach widerhallendem Schrei: „Ich habe nichts zum Anziehen!"

Harry Potter war kurz davor, sich jedes seiner strubbeligen Haare einzeln auszureißen. Schon seit Tagen wussten er und sein Liebling von der Einladung Sevs – doch er hatte die Wahl seiner Kleidung, die heute besonders ausgefallen ausfallen sollte, bis auf die letzte Minute aufgeschoben. Und nun war er in Panik.

„TOM!?", rief er schrill, kreischte er fast.

Die Badezimmertür klickte und öffnete sich einen Spalt (Tom wollte heute alle mit einem umwerfend neuen Styling überraschen, weshalb nicht einmal sein Liebhaber ihn früher als nötig zu Gesicht bekommen sollte).

„Was ist denn, Schnuckelchen?"

Harry rannte lächelnd zu der lieblichen Stimme, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick zu erhaschen. Leider gelang ihm dies nicht. Er seufzte enttäuscht.

„Ich finde einfach nichts zum Anziehen, Hase!", klagte er jämmerlich.

Hinter der Tür wurde die Spülung betätigt und der junge Mann zuckte zusammen, als sich mit dem Geräusch jegliche romantischen Illusionen an einen sich nackt im schaumigen Badewasser räkelndem Tom Riddles verflüchtigten. Oder wahlweise auch an einen sich schminkenden, sich in Strapse vor dem Spiegel drehenden Tom Riddles.

„Wie wäre es denn mit dem weinroten, dünnen Hemd, das du dir neulich gekauft hast?", schlug er stattdessen vor.

Harry seufzte erneut. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie will ich mir darin heute überhaupt nicht gefallen." Er beäugte seine Fingernägel und stellte schockiert fest, dass sein vor wenigen Minuten aufgetragener schwarzer Glitzernagellack bereits abblätterte. Das bedurfte sofortiger Korrektur!

„Warte einfach bis ich fertig bin, mein Schnuckel. Dauert auch nicht mehr lange, ja?"

„Ja… ja, das ist eine gute Idee! Bis gleich mein Schatz, bleib nicht zu lange im Bad, ich weiß ja schon gar nicht mehr, wie schön du aussiehst!"

Ein mädchenhaftes Kichern und ein gehauchtes: „Küsschen, wo immer du willst!" war die Antwort, ehe die Badezimmertür wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Harry musste lächeln. Seit vielen Jahren war er endlich rundum glücklich und er wusste, seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind ging es genauso.

Vor einigen Monaten hatten sie sich das erste Mal seit dem Desaster im Ministerium, als Lucius Malfoy ihm die Prophezeiung – die im Nachhinein betrachtet vollkommen irrelevant gewesen war – hatte abnehmen wollen, wieder gesehen. Alle Umstehenden, darunter auch seine zwei ehemaligen besten Freunde und die ganze Todesserschar, hatten damit gerechnet, dass ihnen ein Kampf um Leben und Tod bevorstand. Dass sich Harry und Tom Riddle bis aufs Blut duellieren würden.

Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen.

Als sie sich nach so langer Zeit wieder in die Augen geblickt hatten, war schlagartig alles klar geworden. Toms Rubine, Harrys Smaragde… – Harry seufzte schon wieder. Diese göttlichen Metaphern für die Beschreibung ihrer beider Augen bereiteten ihm regelrechte Hitzewallungen! Nach nur wenigen Sekunden des wortlosen Anstarrens, in denen sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe gesenkt hatten, und einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens und der Anwendung von Verstand und Kombinationsgabe, war ihnen beiden die Verbindung bewusst geworden: Rubine. Smaragde. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Der Kreis hatte sich geschlossen.

Dass alle Anwesenden kreischend das Weite gesucht hatten, als sich Harrys und Toms Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss getroffen hatten – dem zügelloser Geschlechtsverkehr an Ort und Stelle gefolgt war – interessierte die beide kein Stück.

Von da an hatte Tom seinen alten Namen hinter sich gelassen, seine Seele wurde auf magische Art und Weise wieder geheilt, und seitdem waren die beiden das glücklichste Paar, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Zumindest in deren Augen – und das reichte ihnen.

Mit versonnener Miene trug Harry großzügig Nagellack auf seinen Finger- und Fußnägeln auf. Das Leben hatte es wahrlich gut mit ihm gemeint. Einen wundervollen, rundum perfekten Mann zum Freund, ohne störende Nase beim Küssen, ein großes Haus und schwarzer Glitzernagellack. Das Leben könnte nicht schöner sein…

Hätte er diesen Gedanken bloß nicht zu Ende geführt! In dem Moment nämlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Bad endlich vollständig und Tom kam majestätisch und zugleich unendlich elegant und geschmeidig ins Schlafzimmer stolziert – und das war wahre Kunst, bei den hohen Absätzen.

Harry hielt das Nagellackfläschchen achtlos und in einem etwas zu niedrigem Winkel über den Teppich und bemerkte nicht, dass ein wenig vom Inhalt auf den wertvollen Perserteppich tropfte und einen unschönen Fleck hinterließ.

„Du… du siehst wundervoll aus!", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ seine Smaragde über den Leoparden-Catsuit seines Partners wandern. Ein wenig pikant war diese Kleiderwahl zwar – seine Kronjuwelen und bestes Stück waren hervorragend auszumachen –, aber Harry beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er sicher eine luftige Robe darüber tragen würde und die angenehme Aussicht nur ihm vorbehalten war. Obwohl sich Tom wirklich nicht verstecken brauchte…

„Na, na, mein Süßer! Auch wenn mich deine Blicke ganz wuschig machen – fällt dir denn sonst gar nichts an mir auf?"

Harry errötete ein wenig, als er bemerkte, wie schamlos er seinen Liebling mit den anzüglichen Blicken zum reinen Lustobjekt gemacht hatte. Nervös rückte er seinen Tanga zurecht – das Einzige, was er im Moment trug – und sah Tom ins Gesicht. Und der Anblick verschlug ihm den Atem. Nicht, dass er sonst nicht schon ein engelsgleiches Gesicht hatte, aber heute hatte er sich besonders herausgeputzt. Seine Wangen und sein kahler Schädel, den Harry schon immer – wie ihm klar geworden war – sehr erotisch gefunden hatte, waren leicht gerötet; offenbar hatte Tom das teure Rouge benutzt, das sie sich neulich in einem noblen Kosmetikgeschäft gekauft hatten.

„Liebling, du bist wunderschön!", kreischte Harry, sprang auf – der Nagellack landete nun vollständig auf dem kostbaren Boden – und warf sich Tom um den Hals.

Einige Minuten, in denen sie sich abwechselnd verliebt anstarrten und wild herumknutschten, verharrten sie so, bis Tom Harry daran erinnerte, dass er noch etwas anziehen müsse. Auch wenn dies bei seinem göttlichen Anblick sehr schade sei.

Schweren Herzens lösten sie sich voneinander und nachdem Tom einen kurzen und beängstigen Wutanfall bekam, als er die Flecken auf seinem Lieblingsperserteppich entdeckte (zum Glück stand Harry darauf, beschimpft zu werden – gelegentlich genoss er sogar Schläge auf seinen knackigen Hintern), stellten sie in trauter Zweisamkeit und Harmonie ein ansehnliches, jedoch nicht zu aufdringliches, Outfit zusammen.

„Sind wir nicht ein wundervolles Paar, mein kleiner süßer Harry?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten. „Ja!", quiekte er. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch…"

Smaragde und Rubine glänzten sanft und fielen irgendwann gemeinsam eine Klippe hinunter, hinab ins tosende Meer.

Einige Stunden später fiel ihnen wieder ein, dass sie bei Sev und seinem Schatz Haggy zum Abendessen eingeladen waren, woraufhin das Gehetze und hysterische Gekreische groß war.

* * *

_A/N: Falls jemand mal ein Bild vom sexy Voldy im Leoparden-Catsuit sehen will: http://i132. photobucket. com /albums /q20 /Sathien /leopardenvoldy.jpg_


	3. Das erschreckende Outing

**Das erschreckende Outing**

Nervös nestelte Severus an seiner Frisur.

Ein wenig unwohl fühlte er sich, doch er vertraute den Worten Madame Rosmertas, seiner lieben Tratschfreundin aus den „Drei Besen", dass ihm diese schlichte und zugleich elegante Hochsteckfrisur ausgezeichnet stünde und seinen schlanken Hals betone. Die glitzernde Haarspange hatte er jedoch abgelehnt: er mochte es lieber schlicht und zurückhaltend.

,Ganz im Gegensatz zum lieben Tom', dachte er. ‚Wo bleiben die beiden nur?' Er runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und warf einen ärgerlichen Blick zur weit entfernten Turmuhr Hogwarts'.

„SCHATZ?", ertönte es dröhnend aus der einigen Metern entfernten Hütte (Severus hatte es sich bereits auf dem reichlich in rosa, silbern, rot und grün geschmückten Picknickplatz gemütlich gemacht). Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm bei dieser Stimme über den Rücken.

„Ja, Knuddelbär?", schnurrte er zurück und drehte seinen Oberkörper ein wenig in seinem nach hinten geklappten Gartenstuhl.

Hagrid steckte seinen Kopf mit der wundervollen Haarpracht aus dem Fenster und warf seinem Freund schnell eine Kusshand zu, ehe er antwortete: „Wie viele Gäste erwarten wir noch ma'? Harry, Tom…?"

„Oh, wir werden nur zu sechst sein! Lucius hat bisher nicht abgesagt und er erzählte, er habe sogar eine Überraschung im Schlepptau." Severus zwinkerte dem Wildhüter keck zu und beobachtete ihn eine Weile verträumt. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen halb geöffneten Lippen. Er konnte sich selbst einfach immer wieder zu dieser erlesenen Wahl gratulieren…

„Und was war mit Remus?"  
Severus' Kopf drehte sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zurück zum einladend gedeckten Tisch. Jegliches verliebte Seufzen war mit einem Schlag vergessen. „Was soll mit dem gewesen sein? Der hatte was anderes vor, nehme ich an", entgegnete er desinteressiert, mit einem kaum zu vernehmendem hysterischen Unterton im Abgang, während er seine gepflegten Nägel betrachtete. Er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht an sein peinliches Techtelmechtel mit Remus Lupin erinnert werden. Allein schon, wenn man bedachte, wie abartig sich manche Personen entwickelten!

Selbst Severus fiel es schwer, diese Worte allein zu denken: Er hat sich in eine Frau verliebt, sie geheiratet und geschwängert.

Schnell griff er nach seinem Glas Wasser um den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Dann schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Es gibt Dinge, die muss man einfach nicht tolerieren.

Glücklicherweise kam sein Knuddelbär in diesem Moment aus seiner Hütte, in den Händen ein großes Tablett mit frisch gebackenen Keksen. Sie dufteten herrlich – mit ein wenig Unterstützung von Severus hatte sich Hagrid zu einem hervorragenden Koch, Bäcker und Konditor gemausert.

Er drückte Severus einen haarigen, feuchten Kuss auf die Stirn – der Slytherin musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht an Ort und Stelle über Hagrid herzufallen – und setzte sich auf seinen massiven Gartenstuhl.

Severus legte seine Hand in die große, raue und männliche Pranke seines Herzblattes und eine Weile sahen sie den Krähen auf den sich sanft im Wind wiegenden Bäumen zu, ehe sie sich wie eine schwarze Wolke erhoben und zu ihrem Schlafplatz in den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes flogen und vor dem zartrosa Himmel einen bezaubernden Anblick boten. Severus lächelte selig und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Hagrids Arm.

Ein lauter Knall in unmittelbarer Nähe ließ Hagrid aufspringen, Severus schreien und den Tisch infolge dessen bedrohlich wanken.

Harry und Tom, Arm in Arm, standen wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf einem letzten Stück von der Abendsonne beschienenen Rasens und lächelten fröhlich.

„Hallo ihr beiden Süßen!", rief Harry, der in Rosa und Weiß atemberaubend schön aussah.

So schön, dass sich in Severus Brust ein kalter Klumpen bildete – und in seiner Hose ein weitaus wärmerer.

Mit einem Schlag kam alles wieder hoch. Er hätte ihn haben können, damals. Sie hatten sich in den Okklumentikstunden langsam aber sicher einander genähert, doch das Schicksal hatte es mal wieder anders mit ihm gewollt und Harry Potter zu einem Jungen gemacht, der nicht nur schön sondern auch neugierig war. Severus seufzte mal wieder. Es hätte so schön werden können. Sie zwei, Obsidiante, Smaragde, im ewigen Kampf um die Zunge des anderen…

Das tiefe, euphorische Grollen und der „HAARRYY!"-Ausruf Hagrids lenkte ihn von diesen trübsinnigen Gedanken ab. Er lächelte tapfer, erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich er mit dem Wildhüter Hogwarts' war, welch guten Sex er genoss und wie erfüllend sein Leben nun war, und ging auf Tom zu, der einen schwarzen Samtumhang über seinem Lieblingsleoparden-Catsuit trug, ebenso wie ein – konnte es sein? – neckisches Grinsen auf dem blassen Gesicht.

In der Zeit, die er mit Harry verbracht hatte, waren seine Züge um einiges rosiger geworden, wie Severus feststellte, als er die pink lackierte Modelleisenbahn betrachtete, die Tom ihm kurz zeigte, ehe dieser sie wieder in seine Handtasche steckte und ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

Severus zwinkerte zurück. „Gut siehst du aus, Tom."

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, mein alter Freund." Er legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Ihr habt euch wirklich Mühe gemacht, dein Liebster und du", seufzte er, als er den reich gedeckten Tisch genauer betrachtete.

„Danke, Tom. Lieb, dass du das sagst."

Harry Potter hatte sich bereits auf einen Platz gesetzt, stand jedoch wieder auf, als er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer erblickte.

„Aber nun nicht so förmlich, mein Schatz", kicherte Tom, doch Severus hatte bereits Harrys Hand ergriffen und ihm steif einen „Guten Abend" gewünscht, was der junge Mann ebenso steif erwiderte, eher er beschämt zu Boden sah. Anscheinend gab es Dinge, über die man so schnell nicht hinwegkommen konnte. Ein unterkühltes Verhältnis zwischen Schüler und Lehrer gehörte anscheinend dazu.

Wie gut, dass er und Tom nie Probleme miteinander gehabt hatten.

Doch Severus verlor nicht die Fassung, sondern ging glänzend und schimmernd in seine neue Rolle des sympathischen Gastgebers über, indem er dem Pärchen etwas zu trinken anbot und ihnen all die auf dem Tisch verteilten, raffinierten Köstlichkeiten erklärte.

Eine Weile saßen sie so beisammen, plauderten angeregt über Banalitäten, tauschten aufgeschnappte Gerüchte aus (wieder konnte Severus glänzen; die Freundschaft zu Rosmerta zahlte sich eben aus) und berieten sich über die neuesten Modetrends.

Hagrid beteilte sich nicht allzu rege an der Unterhaltung, man sah jedoch deutlich an seinen glücklich schimmernden, onxyfarbenen Augen, dass er die Situation trotz allem genoss.

Gerade, als der illustren Runde die Gesprächsthemen ausgehen wollte, knallte es erneut, ein wenig dezenter als vor einigen Minuten noch.

In den letzten rosafarbenen Strahlen der Sonne stand Lucius, elegant gekleidet wie eh und je; noch immer einen Gehstock in der Hand, den er so schön erotisch auf den Boden absetzen konnte, wenn er wollte; noch immer Slytherin durch und durch; das blonde Haar zu einem sehr symmetrischem Zopf gebunden. Und das mit einem gewöhnlichen Band aus Seide! Severus konnte nicht anders, als anerkennend zu nicken.

„Sevy!" Sein alter Freund, der selbstverständlich verdammt jung aussah, breitete die Arme aus und ging lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Lucy!" Auch dem Schwarzhaarigen gelang es nicht länger, seine Freude über das Wiedersehen zu verbergen. Deshalb sprang er auf und schloss den schönen Blondling in die Arme.  
Als sie sich so vor dem Abendhimmel drehten, wurde Lucius plötzlich ernst und beendete die wilde Rotation alsbald, ganz zu Severus' Bedauern. Wie gern sie dies in ihrer Schulzeit gemacht hatten! In den Pausen, heimlich, auf dem Schulhof! Ach, wie schön war diese Zeit gewesen…

„Kann ich dich noch einmal kurz sprechen, ehe ich die anderen begrüße?", fragte der Blonde und seine sturmgrauen Augen sahen sehr ernst auf den Blassgesichtigen hinunter.

Während dieser sich fragte, wie Grau die Abstufung „sturm" haben konnte, und ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, weshalb sein Lieblings-Lucy plötzlich so ernst war, nickte er knapp und führte ihn hinter Hagrids – und auch seine – Hütte.

„Nun, was gibt es denn?"

„Ich… hatte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht vor, zu kommen. Weißt du, ich habe Angst."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Lucius Malfoy hatte Angst? „Du hast Angst?"

„Ja!" Er schluckte hörbar, was der Schwarzhaarige recht geil fand, und fuhr, sich immer wieder nervös über die Robe streichend, fort: „Es ist so, ich habe eine neue Beziehung, und –"

„Aber das ist doch großartig!"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, womöglich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr auf meine Wahl reagieren werdet. Ich meine, fällt dir nicht Irgendwas an mir auf? Etwas, das anders ist?"

Severus musterte ihn skeptisch, doch ihm fiel nichts Besonderes auf.

„Nicht an meinem Äußeren, Sev. Mein Verhalten, wie ich mich gebe, gehe und bewege."

„Jetzt wo du's sagst. Du bist ein wenig, sagen wir… Wie sagen wir am besten… Ein kleines Bisschen, äh… ähm." Dem sonst so wortgewandten Slytherin fehlten die treffenden Worte.

„Untuckig?", schlug der Andere mit ausgebreiteten Armen und unschuldigem Lächeln vor und Severus sah ihn zutiefst erschrocken an.

„Was soll das heißen, Lucius Malfoy!?"

Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern holte eine Galleone hervor, tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab an und verstaute sie wieder in der Innentasche seines hübschen Gehrocks.

„Du wirst sie gleich kennen lernen, Sev. Wobei das vielleicht das falsche Wort ist…"

„Wie, ‚Sie'!? Wie, ich!? Kennen lernen? Gleich? Werden? SIE!?"

Nach wenigen Sekunden knallte es zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend (Severus verfluchte die Aufhebung des Apparier-Schutzes und den Unwillen der meisten, das dezente, unaufdringliche Apparieren zu lernen).

Etwas Buschiges war erschienen. Nicht sehr schön, nicht sehr männlich – allerdings auch nicht sehr weiblich.

Severus konnte nicht anders, als einen spitzen Schrei auszustoßen.

„GRANGER!?", rief nur noch entgeistert, ehe Lucius „Jetzt ist es raus: Ich bin nicht schwul", sagte und ihn daraufhin eine gnädige, vollkommene Dunkelheit umhüllte.


	4. Gegenseitige, still und einvernehmliche

_A/N: Nach langer Zeit kommt endlich die längst fällige Fortsetzung dieses Unsinns. Meine Muse ist immer noch ein wenig kränklich, weshalb dieses Kapitel vermutlich nicht das Gelbe vom Ei ist – aber wen interessiert schon meine Meinung über mein eigenes Machwerk. Genug gelabert!_

* * *

**4. Gegenseitige, still und einvernehmliche Erkenntnisse und ein klärendes Gespräch eines womöglich sehr erwachsen gewordenen Harry Potters, der vielleicht auch einfach nur ein wenig klugscheißen wollte – wer weiß das schon so genau?**

„…" Gesprochenes  
‚…' Gedanken  
//…// Parsel  
--…-- Legilimentik-Unterhaltungen**  
**

Harrys Hand bewegte sich auf und ab; zuerst sanft und gefühlvoll, wie Harry nun einmal war, dann immer schneller und ungestümer. Er ächzte angestrengt und Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn.

_¸¸.•¨¯•» Flashback »•¨¯•.¸¸_

Nach einigen Minuten kam Lucius Malfoy wieder hinter der Hütte hervor. Harry und Tom waren bereits sehr gespannt, was die beiden alten Freunde wohl zu besprechen gehabt hatten. Doch es war nicht Severus, den Lucius im Schlepptau hatte – sondern Harrys frühere Freundin Hermine. Erschrocken sprang er auf.

„Wie jetzt!?", rief Harry sehr verwundert und mit einem Mal auf seine tuckige Art kein bisschen mehr cool. Hermine, die sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, lächelte ihm zu und sagte bloß: „Hallo, Harry."

Ehe er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, was es genau bedeuten mochte, dass sie mit dem Blonden Händchen hielt, stürzte ebendieser so schnell er konnte zu Hagrid und schleifte unter den gegebenen Umständen die Buschighaarige hinter sich her.

„Ehm, Hagrid… dein Liebster liegt ohnmächtig hinter eurem Haus. Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn du dich um ihn kümmerst."

Hagrid ließ das Stück Kuchen, dass er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt, fallen, stieß einen überraschend weibischen, überraschten Laut der Überraschung und Bestürzung aus und erhob sich sogleich (Harry und Tom hielten den wankenden Tisch fest), um nach seinem Schatz zu sehen – und die vier Gäste allein zurückzulassen.

Wie auf Kommando setzte ein unangenehmes Schweigen ein, das nur durch das Knarren der Gartenstühle, auf die sich Lucius und Hermine setzten, einer noch unangenehmeren Frage Hermines („Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von Ginny gehört, Harry?") sowie einem nervösen „Guten Abend, mein Lo– äh, Tom! Wie geht's denn so?" seitens Lucius unterbrochen wurde.

„Äh… nun, also…", sagten Harry und Tom wie aus einem Mund und tauschten leicht gequälte Blicke aus. Der Ältere griff nach der Hand des Jüngeren und drückte sie fest.

--Lucius und Hermine? Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn, Schatz! Ich dachte immer, Lucius sei… nun ja, wie wir--, klagte Harry in Gedanken und übersandte sie gekonnt seinem Seelenpartner.

--Ich weiß, es kommt überraschend, aber mach dich damit nicht verrückt, Schatz. Man kann ja nicht jeden seiner alten Freunde so gut kennen--, wusste Tom ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry lächelte selig. //Du weißt immer mich zu beruhigen, Liebling…// Er hustete, was gepaart mit dem Zischen recht unangenehm klang. --Huch, da habe ich doch glatt die Zeichen verwechselt! Das ist aber auch zu kompliziert.--

Hermine lächelte reichlich gequält.

„Kann mir bitte mal jemand helfen?", ertönte Hagrids Stimme aus einiger Entfernung. Harry ergriff die Gelegenheit, dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, und rannte mit Armgefuchtel auf den Wildhüter zu.

„Ja, ich, Hagrid! Ich werde dir helfen, worum geht's?"

Hagrid hielt zur Antwort den ohnmächtig in seinen massigen Armen hängenden Severus hoch. „Kümmere dich bitte um ihn, ich glaube, er würde nicht wollen, dass ich unsere Gäste im Stich lasse… und du kennst dich doch gut mit dem Behandeln einer Ohnmacht aus, oder?"

„Ehm, wie kommst du denn – äh, aber klar doch!"

Hagrid atmete erleichtert auf und trug seinen Schatz zur Hütte.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Harry. Weißt du, es würde ja 'nen ziemlich schlechten Eindruck machen, wenn ich als Gastgeber meine Gäste im Stich lasse", wiederholte er.

Harry beeilte sich, mit dem Halbriesen Schritt zu halten, warf Tom, der das Ganze vom Picknicktisch her skeptisch beäugte, schnell eine Kusshand zu, und verschwand nach Hagrid in der gemütlichen Hütte.

„Ich leg ihn hier aufs Bett. So… Beine hoch, ja?", schniefte Hagrid und legte ein paar Kissen unter Severus' Füße. „Dann gehe ich… - gehe ich mal wieder nach draußen – ja, Harry?"

Er nickte.

„G-gut, sag mir bescheid, wenn er… wieder aufwacht." Und so schnell er konnte, ohne sich noch einmal nach seinem Freund umzusehen – offenbar konnte er den Anblick nicht ertragen – sauste er hinaus.

Eine Weile blieb Harry reglos stehen, prüfte aus Gewohnheit sein entzückendes Aussehen im Fenster (‚Tom hat Recht, mit grünen Kontaktlinsen sehe ich viel besser aus!') und schlenderte dann, betont lässig, auf den kleinen Schemel vor dem monströsen Bett zu, um sich darauf niederzulassen.

„Hm", machte er. Ja, er fühlte sich reichlich unwohl in der Gegenwart seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Denn selbst jetzt, da er nicht mehr sein Lehrer war; trotz dass er ohnmächtig und unelegant auf dem Bett ausgebreitet war, verströmte er diese Präsenz, die in Harry das Gefühl auslöste, nicht wertvoller als der Dreck unter Severus' glänzenden Lackschuhen zu sein (wie hatte er es nur wagen können, ihn vor einigen Stunden bei seinen Vorbereitungen zu Hause in Gedanken ‚Sev' zu nennen?). Und wenn er ehrlich war, machte ihn das ganz schön geil.

Bei diesen Gedanken errötete er, was, wie er sich beruhigte, sicher sehr gut zu seinem rosa Hemd passte – und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er eigentlich dafür sorgen sollte, dass Severus so schnell wie möglich wieder zu sich kam.

Er blickte ein wenig in dem großen Raum umher, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht ein wenig Wasser zu finden. Doch alles, was das Zimmer an Rettungsmaßnahmen zu bieten hatte, war ein dunkelroter Fächer mit dem schönen Bild von Rosen darauf. Lächelnd ergriff er ihn, und begann damit zu wedeln.

_¸¸.•¨¯•» Flashback Ende »•¨¯•.¸¸_

Inzwischen schmerzte sein Handgelenk gehörig und er wünschte sich stattdessen einen Ventilator herbei. Doch leider hielten die Bewohner der Magischen Welt anscheinend immer noch nichts von Muggeltechnik…

Dass er ein Zauberer und somit in der Lage war Wasser herbeizuzaubern, fiel ihm erst in dem Moment ein, in dem Severus seine Augen aufschlug.

Harry erstarrte und er glaubte, hören zu können, wie sein Herz ins Stolpern geriet, als sein dunkler, mystischer Blick sich direkt in die weit aufgerissenen Smaragde bohrte.

„Pot–?" Der Langschwarzhaarige schloss kurz die Augen. „Harry", verbesserte er sich. „Was machst du hier? – Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

Harry holte Luft, verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel und antwortete hustend: „Ich sollte mich um Sie – äh – dich kümmern." Die Uhr in der Ecke, die Harry bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, tickte. „Sev", fügte er hinzu. Sie tickte sehr laut. „Also, du warst ohnmächtig, weißt du." Er wippte nervös auf dem Schemel.

Severus schloss die Augen (Harry hatte schon Angst, er verlöre erneut das Bewusstsein) und erschauderte kurz. „Ja, das war ich wohl", nuschelte er.

Harry kratzte sich ein wenig verlegen den Nacken. „Äh, warum denn eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Der Langschwarzhochsteckfrisurhaarige richtete sich empört in seinem Bett auf. „Na, ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?!" Er gestikulierte wild, wobei sich seine Frisur ein wenig löste und sein Haupthaar dazu veranlasste, einige Strähnen sanft und geschmeidig um sein schlankes Gesicht fallen zu lassen.

Der ehemals Auserwählte gab ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen räuspern, schlucken, seufzen und husten angelegt war.

„Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?", wiederholte Sev erhitzt. „Sieh dir doch nur mal Lucius an! Hand in Hand mit … mit einer FRAU!"

„Hermine war mal meine Freundin", sagte Harry ernst.

„Das ist doch egal! Er ist… er ist heterosexuell!"

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Wenn die beiden sich lieben und glücklich sind, ist doch daran nichts auszusetzen. Ich finde es viel wichtiger, dass in der Magischen Welt inzwischen kaum noch Diskriminierung stattzufinden scheint. Wenn man bedenkt, wie Lucius Malfoy Hermine damals immer als ‚Schlammblut' betitelte" – Harry hielt kurz inne, um zu überlegen, ob er dies in der Buchreihe oder doch nur in einer Fanfiction gelesen hatte, ehe er beschloss, dass es für seinen kleinen Vortrag egal war – „ist dies doch eine wundervolle Wendung, findest du nicht? Und wie man an deiner Beziehung zu Hagrid sieht, spielen auch körperliche Hürden keine Rolle mehr. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass man mit sich selbst im Reinen und mit seiner Liebe rundum glücklich ist! Oder etwa nicht?" Er lächelte, mit einem Mal kein bisschen mehr verlegen.

Severus sah dem Jüngeren eine Zeit lang in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht, halb schmerzhaft, halb nachdenklich.

„Ja…", sagte er schließlich leise und verletzlich. „Du hast ja Recht. Weißt du, auch ich war einst in eine Frau verliebt. Sie hatte so schöne mandelförmige, grüne Augen und –"

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein erleichtert ein- und ausatmender Hagrid kam hineingestürzt. Bevor Harry auch nur den Gedanken an die Frage verschwenden konnte, was Severus gerade sagen wollte, schloss sich das Paar in die Arme, und als Harry sah, wie Severus' Augen lächelten, als er Hagrid erblickt hatte und jetzt knuddelte, wusste er, dass die beiden zusammengehörten, genau wie er und Tom.

Er fing kurz Severus Augen auf. Allein durch den weichen ehemals kalten, stahlharten Blick wusste er, sie verstanden sich in der Beziehung ohne Worte. Ihr Verhältnis von damals war bereinigt und es nützte nichts, verpassten Chancen hinterher zu rennen, wo doch das Leben und Lieben im Hier und Jetzt schöner war, als jegliche Was-wäre-wenn-Gedanken.

Lächelnd Warf Harry Severus seine Augen zurück, die er sogleich blind auffing und unter schleimigen Geräuschen wieder einsetzte, und ging wieder nach draußen.


	5. Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich

**Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich – und kniet sich wieder hin**

Als Sich Severus wieder einigermaßen gefangen und Hagrid ihm liebevoll hochgeholfen hatte, beschloss er, sich bei Lucius zu entschuldigen.

Wie er jetzt durch Harrys weise Worte wusste, war sein Verhalten unverschämt unverschämt gewesen. Schließlich war Lucius immer noch derselbe Mensch wie damals, mit nur geringfügig mehr Falten, die er noch gut kaschieren konnte. Die Tatsache, dass er die Wärme einer Frau der weitaus beständigeren Hitze eines Mannes vorzog – und hiermit ist vorrangig die Temperatur des Körpers in Zusammenhang mit sexuellen Handlungen gemeint – würde nichts an ihrer schon so lang bestehenden Freundschaft ändern.

‚Wer nicht will, der hat schon', dachte Severus gezwungen tolerant bei sich, in der Hoffnung, dass sich der Zwang schon bald in Gewohnheit verwandeln würde.

Er war extra langsam gegangen, um all dies noch in aller Ruhe im Inneren der Hütte denken zu können. Vor allem, um sich innerlich auf das klärende Gespräch vorbereiten zu können. Daher öffnete er erst jetzt, betont schwungvoll, die Tür, nur um festzustellen, dass aus vier Personen am inzwischen von zahlreichen Kerzen beleuchteten Tisch zwei geworden waren, die lächelnd auf ihn warteten.

„Wo sind Lucius und Her-Hermine?", fragte Severus halb lauernd, halb stotternd, halb erleichtert, denn die Moral Harrys kämpfte noch immer gegen die Aversion Severus' gegenüber Heten an, wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war. Die Zeit würde zeigen, wer der Sieger werden würde.

„Hermine hielt es für besser, wenn sich Lucius und du ein anderes Mal wieder sehen würden. Wenn ein bisschen mehr Ruhe eingekehrt ist", nuschelte Tom, der mit dem Auffrischen seines Make-Ups beschäftigt war und dabei den Mund auf unästhetische Art und Weise nach unten zog und zugleich aufriss. Harry sah ihn dennoch verliebt an. „Die Kleine war scheinbar sehr schockiert, dass du so schockiert warst und wollte weitere Turbulenzen vermeiden." Er klappte das Puderdöschen zu und lächelte Severus zwinkernd an. „Sie hat offenbar die Hosen an."

Hagrid streichelte Severus im Vorbeigehen sanft über die Wange, ehe sich die beiden synchron, aber nicht synchron elegant, auf ihren Plätzen niederließen.

„Ist vielleicht besser so", stimmte Severus zu und seufzte dann. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich ein so schlechter Gastgeber bin. Ich hoffe, die Häppchen schmecken euch dennoch, ihr Lieben. Greift bitte zu!"

„Aber ja! Und nicht nur die, der Abend ist doch wirklich richtig – schön!", rief Harry und griff eifrig nach der Platte mit den Käsespießchen. Eines fand daraufhin den direkten Weg in seinen Mund und wenig später war ein leichtes Knirschen zu hören. „Und die Weintrauben hier…" Er verzog das Gesicht, was ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu einer ohrlosen Katze mit einem zähen Haarballen im Mund verlieh. „Mit Kernen, so wie ich sie am liebsten mag! Hehe!"

Severus lächelte gequält, freute sich aber, dass Harry sich immerhin bemühte, so zu tun, als hätte das teils stille, teils laute Gespräch zwischen den beiden eben nie stattgefunden.

Hagrid hatte sich erneut schweigend hinter einem großen Stück Kuchen versteckt und wirkte als einziger rundum überzeugend-zufrieden.

„Genau mein Schatz", ließ Tom vernehmen. „Und damit der Abend noch viel schöner wird:" Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ließ den Doppelpunkt eine Weile verheißungsvoll im Raum, beziehungsweise auf dem Picknicktisch stehen. „Harry, mein Schatz? Steh bitte auf."

Der junge Mann kam der Aufforderung des Glatzköpfigen nach, welcher ihn an der Hand zu einer Stelle einen Meter vom Tisch entfernt führte. Dann kniete Tom sich vor ihm nieder.

Harry holte hörbar und sichtbar Luft. „Aber doch nicht hier, Liebling!", zischte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und hielt seinen Hosenbund fest.

Tom war zunächst verwirrt, dann seufzte er ein klein wenig genervt und weiblich auf. „Doch nicht das, was DU denkst, du kleine Sau."

Jetzt seufzte Harry, erleichtert, aber ebenso weiblich.

Tom räusperte sich nun feierlich und alle vier Augen richteten sich auf das schöne Paar. „Harry, mein Liebster, nun sind wir schon fast ein halbes Jahr zusammen und mit jedem Tag – nein, mit jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde, die ich mit dir zusammen verbringen darf, werde ich glücklicher und glücklicher." Harrys Unterlippe begann heftig zu zittern und dem leisen Japsen Toms zu urteilen, zerquetschte er fast dessen Hand. „Au – deshalb möchte ich dich, in Anwesenheit unserer liebsten Freunde eine wichtige Frage stellen."

„Ach Hase…", flüsterte Harry lächelnd. Tränen standen nun in seinen Augen und auch Severus fiel es schwer, seine eigenen Gefühle zurückzuhalten. Noch nie hatte er einem solch glücklichen Moment beigewohnt und ihm wurde ganz leicht und warm ums Herz.

„Harry, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Die Antwort kam in Form eines schrillen Juchzers, einer stürmischen Umarmung und eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses, bei dem sich Hagrid und Severus eindeutig fehl am Platz fühlten.

„Und jetzt – lasst uns unsere Verlobung feiern!", rief Harry, als er sich von Toms nun rot-verschmierten Lippen löste, und seine Smaragde glühten fiebrig vor Freude.

Und so wurde es doch noch ein ungelogen schöner Abend. Die Weintrauben warfen sie einfach ins Gebüsch und aßen den Käse pur. Ab und zu stachen sie sich mit den Zahnstochern in die Gaumen, aber das tat der allgemeinen Zufriedenheit keinen Abbruch und alle vier waren sich einig, dass sie diesen Abend so bald wie möglich wiederholen sollten. Am liebsten mit Lucius und Hermine.


	6. Besuch bei den Eltern

**Besuch bei den Eltern**

Seit ihrer Verlobung war ein weiteres halbes Jahr vergangen. Dem unvergesslichen Abend waren noch viele gefolgt, und sie waren nicht länger nur zu viert gewesen. Lucius und Severus hatten sich ausgesprochen und sogar Ronald Weasley, immerhin Harrys alter bester Freund und noch immer in einer festen Bindung mit seiner rechten Hand, hatte, wenn auch zögerlich, Zugang zu der fröhlichen Runde gefunden, deren Feste immer ausgelassener und bekannter geworden waren.

Langsam wurde es Winter – eine der schönsten Jahreszeiten wenn man das zukünftige Ehepaar Riddle-Potter fragte, denn es schien durchaus legitim, stundenlang im nach Rosen duftenden Badewasser zu verbringen und immer und immer wieder einen Wärmezauber auf die Wanne zu legen. So lange, bis sich die Haut an den Fingerspitzen von alleine löste.

Heute übertrieben sie es nicht allzu sehr mit ihrem Ritual, denn sie waren bei ihren Eltern eingeladen – nein, nicht Merope und Tom Riddle Sr. sowie Lily und James Potter. Sie hatten überraschend eine Einladung von ihren wahren Eltern erhalten – die Ungläubigkeit der ersten Stunden nach der Erkenntnis war schnell einer maßlosen Begeisterung gewichen – und beide hatten vor, ihnen von ihrer Verlobung zu erzählen. Harry und Tom waren sich sicher, sie würden die Wahl begrüßen.

Arm in Arm und nur so weit aufgetakelt, als dass man es gegebenenfalls auf offener Straße noch mit Müh und Not ignorieren konnte, apparierte das Paar vor ein muggelartiges Reihenhaus, einer der letzten Orte, wo man ihre beiden Eltern vermuten würde. Es war als glückliche Fügung zu bezeichnen, dass auch ihre beiden Väter sich ineinander verliebt hatten – auch wenn Harry und Tom dies zu Stiefgeschwistern machte. Immerhin begrüßten die beiden alles, was sie näher zusammenrücken ließ.

Harry gab seinem Schatz noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der seufzend erwidert wurde, ehe sie zusammen auf den Knopf neben „Gryffindor/Slytherin" drückten.


End file.
